Unexpected Wonders
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: What are the conversations that stir when Lightning isn't around, and how do they react to the topic! Short little chapters, and just how I perceive it!
1. Unexpected Wonders

**Unexpected Wonders**

**Doesn't own FF13 :( enjoy!**

Mid-day and 5 of the 6 L'cie were staking it out under the shade of the shifted earth behind them. Hiding and dying from the sun that could cook a King Behemoth in a split second. Quiet and sweating a storm, Snow did not even flinch when Hope poked his shoulder. Slowly his head turned, "hey Hope."

"How long have you known Serah? Just, out of curiosity," Hope asked quietly.

Snow stared off into space half-asleep, "a year or two." Slowly Fang stirred from her sleep beside Vanille and Sazh, "mghmm, how long has Lightning been out for?" she asked rubbing her squinting eyes.

"An hour or two," Hope replied ripping grass into a pile by a fruit-bearing tree.

"Oh..." she nodded and turned towards the coated man, "Snow?" Snow was quietly snoring. "SNOW!" Fang yelled at him now wide-awake and stretching. A few snorts later and a few grunts he stirred from the giggles from Hope and Fang.

"What did I miss?" he asked glaring at Fang. "Nothing, just got a question that's all."

"Mgh, sure, shoot."

"Does Lightning Storm have a Boyfriend back in your hometown yeah?" Fang asked curiously. Hope's eyes shot up in anticipation of his long unanswered question and stopped in mid pull of the lush grass.

Snow felt the burning of the curious eyes beating on him, he stirred then sat up back fully against the cliff. "Um, no. Not really that I know of."

Hope's eyes screamed the excitement of a little child whose just been given the opportunity to go to the park down the street. The one that Grounders could easily be played on without hitting a pole dead in the face. He looked away quickly and ripped grass furiously.

"Hmm. What do you think?" Fang replied to the expected news. "About what?" Snow asked.

"About Lightning, I mean she just doesn't look the type to date a guy," Fang said as she cracked her back.

"You propose she's gay, Fang?" Hope blurted without thinking to which he shyly turned his face blushing furiously.

"Well, sure. Accept not even gay too."

"Isn't there a word for that?" Snow asked.

"Aromantic," Fang said waving her hand in addition.

"Maybe," Snow nodded in agreement, "but she's my sis now aromantic or not, I choose to accept that if or if not true. For Serah!" Snow clutched the teardrop with strength.

"Who's aromantic?" Lightning disrupted walking into the conversation and setting an arm full of fruits into a pile. Sazh snorted and continued sleeping.

Everyone looked at her in shock; Hope swatted the pile of grass thinking the same as everyone else. When did you get here?

"You."

"Shut-up, Vanille, sheesh," Fang hissed at her.

Lightning slowly moved towards the empty spot beside Snow and Hope, curiously glaring at the 4 awake l'cie, "huh."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I wouldn't call it that."

Eyes flashed to the left and right seeing the reaction of the receiving end of Lightning's calm reply, no one replied.

"Grey-aromantic..." Lightning hissed swooping down towards a bright red apple and sitting down in the cool grass ignoring the curious eyes beaming on her. Slowly, one by one the l'cie gathered their thoughts and turned away from the awkward solder before them. Scary or not, that was one question no one wanted to ask again.

...

**Hey guys. Sorry the story ends sorta awkward and OOC but I had the idea float in my head a while. I am sort of Grey-aromatic since my ex turned me off from dating for a while it reminded me of Lightning! **


	2. Those Awkward Conversations

**VERY brief. Just wanted to show what it would be like when the 5 of them wanted to come to terms with each other after that awkward moment. **

**Enjoy!**

"Why?"

"Why what Hope?"

"Why G-Grey-Aromantic?"

"In time you will understand," Lightning said lifeless, her eyes screaming Melancholy feelings but her face showing nothing.

"I'm 15, I may have not had a Girlfriend, b-but I listen to my friends problems," Hope replied in curiosity knowing he should not start a fire with Lightning.

Her eyes drifted away from his curious face and stared at the creatures in the valley. She knew she could never say her problems. Maybe they were not problems to others. Maybe they are problems to public but she never understood that they were? Confusion set in her as she pondered around her head, thinking about her ex and the memories of her childhood pretending to play House with her sister and friends. Never knowing that she would never get to marry with her parents at her wedding as she did so often dreamt at grade 1 recess.

"Lightning?" Hope asked gently placing his hand on her shoulders Solder Status.

"Hmm? Tsk... We should get moving, we don't have all day," she raised her voice to the crew. She took lead walking 20 to 30 meters in front of her new family.

"What was that about?" Fang asked Snow quietly. Fang held her staff, every so often stabbing at the earth.

Snow held his hand out to the bright sun, "who knows, it was only a two minuet break," he said feeling for Serah's Tear in his pocket and sighing with relief when he felt it.

"Think it's about what we were talking about yesterday?" Fang asked more intently.

"Hope said something to her but I don't think he could hurt her, heck no one can break her!" he said.

Lightning skipped ahead another 15 meters, almost into blurry view.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone guys, she will come around soon enough if she wants to," Sazh said as he remembered learning the truth about Vaneille.

"Yeah, Hope, stop askin her things! Let it be!" Vaneille blurted.

Hope squinted at everyone but just shrugged it off.

"Hey, where is Ms. Stormy anyway?" Snow blurted.

Everyone looked up and saw nothing. Starting into a sprint they ran until there was nowhere else to go but down the moss covered rocks a couple meters. Once down they slowly made their way over to a frozen Lightning as she stared up at the hideous creature.

"We've got better things to attend too than this silly conversation guys..." Hope pulled out his weapon and flipped it open.

"Right..." Lightning said flipping her Gun blade open.

**Done! Maybe I'll do another, but most likely not.**


	3. We were only wrong

"Huff, huh, huh..." The sounds of tired l'cie puffed into the air, it has been too long since a proper rest, battle after battle just to scratch a dint into the thick of Pulse, just to travel to Fang and Vanille's village.

"Well, I still can't believe no one has given up yet," Sazh said as he pushed his guns into his holsters.

"Not unless you want to turn Ceith.." Fang said bent over from panting.

"Mhm, let's get moving, we will walk slowly," Lightning said as she flipped her Blade to Gun-mode.

Walking slowly up towards the valley where another Mission Stone lays Hope catches up to her while the rest drag along.

"Hope?" ..."Lightning, I..."... "Why aren't you dragging behind? Not that your stamina hasn't improved," she said coldly, and curiously.

"I wanted to know, because you tell me all the time to just start slowly and things will go the way it should. So..." Hope pauses as he looks at a curious lightning. _I wonder what her real name is... _"... Don't you like anyone?"

"I..." She looks up to the opening to a dark cave and sighs, "maybe.."

Snow storms in and just chats up a storm about Serah and moves on. I huff at his ignorance and continue walking with Lightning making sure to match her swift steps. I stare at the dusty rock path below me thinking about my own life, about the girl I was to chicken to ask out, about my mom.

To much surprise, my thoughts are disturbed with a gentle hand on my shoulder. Looking up curiously, "he was purged..." her hand fell to her side.

I nod sympathetically. _Maybe not, maybe it is just as we perceived it. Like I saw a different story about Snow letting go of my mom so far away, just to learn she took it upon herself, to protect me. _I sigh and walk just a few feet behind her, _I cannot tell them... _


End file.
